<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The president has a sex tape. by Lemon_Delivery</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742936">The president has a sex tape.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Delivery/pseuds/Lemon_Delivery'>Lemon_Delivery</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dadschlatt [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DadSchlatt, Gen, M/M, Mentions of alcoholism, Short, This was a stupid idea, Use of Spanish, mentions of alcohol use, mom quackity, post november 16th, pre doomsday, quackity and schlatt were married, schlatt died of a stroke, widowed quackity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:34:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Delivery/pseuds/Lemon_Delivery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A month after Schlatt died Quackity has the heart to finally go through his office, what he finds is surprising.</p><p>Its a tape addressed to him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Alexis| Quackity &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dadschlatt [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The president has a sex tape.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>based off the song "the president has a sex tape." by K.Flay</p><p>anyways life has not been good recently, a lot of personal family issues but with the school year ending soon I hope to write more. This quarter was rough y'all.</p><p>But I am back, I was in my car and heard this song and said, "what if Quackity found a sex tape that belonged to Schlatt." then bam I wrote this.</p><p>I'd like to also apologize if the Spanish is wrong, native English speaker who never learned another language here. But I did a lot of googling to make sure it made since, I took French for 2 years so something is bound to be wrong.</p><p>Yeah yeah I don't follow the timeline that well but guess who doesn't care lol.<br/>I stopped watching dreamsmp streams the day before doomsday so, yeah. </p><p>I still have plenty of content to write so I wont be stopping just because I stopped watching streams. I only watch Connor and he is...yeah he's doin his own thing rn.</p><p>But I'm back and plan on finishing my other chapter fics, I feel awful for not updating them I just, had no energy or motivation.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a month since Schlatt had died, no one had been in his office since his death.</p><p>Not even his ex husband, Quackity.</p><p>But today they were clearing it out for Tubbo. Who was given the presidency by Wilbur, who gave it to Tommy originally, but soon handed it off to his best friend. </p><p>Stating that the war for his disks was not over yet so he couldn’t take something that would consume all his time.</p><p>Quackity had told the others he would go in there first and clean out a little bit just to make sure they wouldn’t find anything weird or gross in there. Schlatt was a wild card after all.</p><p>He shuffled his way down the hallway and placed his hand on the gold door handles, he hesitated.</p><p>Sure Schlatt wasn’t the best husband, alcoholism consumed him and changed him for the worse but it didn’t stop the sun from shining through the dark spots. </p><p>He huffed out and pushed the door open, letting go of the handle when it swung open on its own.</p><p>Quackity knew Schlatt didn’t die with his ring on but he was unsuccessful in finding it, he knew it had to be somewhere in his office but he never wanted to go through it. Too many memories.</p><p>He hesitantly stepped into his office and took a deep breath, it still smelt like the brand of cigars and alcohol he liked. </p><p>Quackity never liked how much he drank and smoked but for a while it didn’t affect his work or how the public saw him. It soon changed but...Schlatt was stubborn.</p><p>He never listened to anyone but himself but hey, that was Schlatt for ya.</p><p>Quackity huffs out and smiles at the memoirs as he runs his hands over his dark oak desk. He sits in his premium leather chair and starts to open one of his drawers on his desk.</p><p>It’s mostly empty besides some pens rolling around and random things he’s thrown in there. He sighs before closing it.</p><p>“Damn you Schlatt, where did you keep your band?” he mumbles, there's no one else around but not being loud seems to be the best option.</p><p>He pulls out the larger drawer and it slowly pulls open, There inside are just a bunch of files. Quackity digs through them to see if he stashed it in there, to no avail.</p><p>He turns to his right and slides over a little, Schlatts desk was an L shape. Always wanting more space.</p><p>He pulls open the top drawer again and sees empty glasses, random letters, other assorted office items. He digs around before slamming it shut. Scraping a hand through his hair.</p><p>Tugging at the hair that peaked through his beanie and pulled open the middle drawer. There in it lies photos and...his wedding band.</p><p>Quack smiles and pulls it out of the drawer.</p><p>The gold shines brightly in the sun and engraved on the inside resides the words “mi amor, el carnero.” Quackity insisted they have personal phrases for each other inside of their bands to which Schlatt disagreed, but caved to his adoring husband.</p><p>His band said the same essentially “my love, the duck.” </p><p>He slips it onto his other ring finger, it's a little loose but doesn’t slide off with ease. He picks up the photos and sims over them, seeing past memories makes his heart squeeze.</p><p>Photos of Tubbo and him when they were younger, Quackity remembers Schlatt telling he had Tubbo at a young age, his horns not even fully grown when he was born. Tubbos' mother didn't want him but Schlatt refused to give him up.</p><p>So in the long run it was just him and Tubbo, Then Tubbo, Schlatt and Quackity.</p><p>He put the pictures down before deciding to open the last drawer in the desk. There lies nothing but an old vhs tape, but it's weird Quackity doesn’t ever remember seeing it before.</p><p>He shrugged before standing and walking down to their...his room. Tubbo agreed to not get rid of that room out of respect for him and Schlatt.</p><p>Also because he was lazy and they owned a lot of stuff.</p><p>So Quackity opens their bedroom door and steps in, closing the door behind him. Walking over to their tv which had a vhs player, Schlatt had it since he was a kid because his family kept buying him vhs tapes but never had anything to play them on. So when he was 13 he got a player.</p><p>He looked at the side of the tape where you’d put the title and in cursive font it reads, “a mi amor -tu carnero.” He giggles at the words and slides it into the vhs player.</p><p>Quackity turns the tv on and it illuminates the room slightly.</p><p>There on the tv is Schlatt sat weirdly on their bed, He was placed on his knees head just out of the camera and Quackity hastily turns off the tv.</p><p>He touches his lips before quietly laughing,</p><p>“The president has a sex tape.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>